


Hershey Theme Park Fun

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor Are Married, Britin - Freeform, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Rewrite, Fix-It, Food, Fun, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Rewrite, Roller Coasters, Water, Water Park, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: Brian and Justin enjoy a day at Hershey Park, Pennsylvania having fun together.
Relationships: Brian Kinney & Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk), Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Hershey Theme Park Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Got this idea back in January. Hershey Park is a real place and I used the rides that are there except for the new one coming this year. That one I left off since this was set in about 2010 maybe.

Justin knew Brian needed a day of nothing besides fun. The last few weeks had been crazy with new clients on both their sides. Kinnetic was so popular that it had been named the top advertising company in not only Pittsburgh, but the state of Pennsylvania. The award hanging on Brian's office wall proved that. Justin had been so proud of his husband knowing he deserved it. Brian had taken him along with Cynthia and Ted to the awards that night. They had known about the one, but the second one had come as a surprise. The woman that had given it out had joked that he must not leave the office. It had however got Justin's mind going to the fact that they hadn't had a vacation since their honeymoon. 

That had been an entire month during the summer after they had gotten married two years back. He'd toss the magazine that had his review in the trash refusing to go to New York. The one that Lindsay had given Brian he'd ripped it up sending it to her in an envelope with a note inside. He'd written that it was what he thought of New York and her forcing Brian to make him go. If it wasn't something to do with Gus he no longer talked to her. He wasn't going to live his life the way someone else wanted him to. 

When he'd gotten his own award for breakout artist in the state of West Virginia he might have sent a copy of the article and picture of the award to Canada. He put Gus' name on it, but he had known one of them would open it. Melanie had called him congratulating him on the award. He never had heard a peep from Lindsay though, but he didn't care. At the moment the only thing he cared about was Brian getting to have some fun. He knew he would have it as well to where he had taken Brian. It was for a day, but if Brian liked it they would be staying another one. He'd gotten tickets to Hershey Park which he'd been to before. 

He wanted Brian to get to have fun and experience things that he hadn't gotten to do as a child. He had already decided he was taking Gus there when he came down to visit them later in the summer. Melanie was bringing Gus and J.R. down for the entire month of July so it would be fun to have them around. J.R. would spend most time with her dad he was sure, but he wasn't going let him have all the time with J.R. He already had some ideas of things to do and he had already let Ben know he'd be nice if Michael would be with the kids around. Ben had said he'd make Michael behave. It sounded like a laugh to him, but he would let Ben sort that out. Michael thought Brian and his marriage was a sham so he'd done what Brian had done, cut the man out. Cynthia had ended up being Brian's best woman. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

None of them were being thought of right now though. Justin was walking through the entrance to the park with Brian. He had already gotten their passes, which he'd gone with the season ones cause it would be cheaper. He could easily convince Brian to come back he was sure with his charms. He'd gotten Brian to fall in love with him after all so the theme park fun wouldn't be that hard. He'd even convinced Brian to do something he had protested for days on; wear shorts in public. He had known that Brian would get wet because he was going on the water rides so he'd figured they might as well wear shorts here instead of pants. He had used his usual charms and of course sex as his weapons of choice. The fact no one would know them here had also been used. 

Brian was some times self conscious about the scar he now had going from his knee to his ankle. He'd broken the bone in his leg and ankle too the year before. It wasn't too bad of a scar Justin thought, but to Brian it was. Brian had gotten thrown off his horse during a freak thunder storm. The horse had panicked and come down on Brian's left leg near his ankle. The only thing Brian had been worried about was if Chester was okay at the time. He wouldn't even consider going to the hospital until Justin had caught Chester and put him up. 

Justin did have a camera with him today because he wanted pictures even if no one else got to see them. Though he hadn't been under threat of the broken camera if they got out. Brian was a lot more the guy he knew since they had gotten married and moved to West Virginia though. He felt that Brian was really his self these days which was good. The idea of where to go first was the problem though. The day was hot as all get out so water was going to be needed. He wasn't sure if that was where Brian wanted to go first though.

"Okay here's the list of all the rides where would you like to go first. We got water ones and none water rides." Justin said holding the booklet he'd gotten up. "I do know that you will not protest about it but we will be going on the teacup ride. There will be roller coasters too and I cannot let us pass up the Dry Gulch Railroad even if we don't have the kids with us. Then a Ferris Wheel must be gone on. OH they have bumper cars yes, we're doing that. OH and the Hershey Triple Tower will be on our to ride list. There is also Kissing Tower oh boy we might have to live here." Justin said happily which when he looked up he saw Brian smiling at him. "What?"

"How about we start with Tidal Force and go from there. I don't think we can live here, but there is the whole weekend since today is Friday." Brian said before he leaned in kissing Justin. "That's a pre-show of The Kissing Tower." he said before sliding his arm around Justin guiding him towards where the ride he picked was at. 

Justin put his own arm around Brian as they walked happy that he had chosen bring him there. "Sounds fun my knight lead the way." He answered enjoying his self already. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had forgotten about the height of Tidal Force, but with Brian beside him he didn't mind it. It was a hundred foot upward ride before they were diving down the hill going probably over fifty mph. He was leaning into Brian who was holding onto his hand as well as the arm that locked them in. The water didn't only splash them as they went, but it soaked the people that was standing down at the bridge. 

Before they had gone up the ride that had gotten their selves soaked standing there watching. The people around them had been letting out shouts, but they weren't alone. Justin had heard Brian's on yell when they had all at once started going down. It felt like they weren't even on the track at one point. Brian had asked him if he thought getting half into his body would prevent the water from getting at him. Justin had rolled his eyes blinking the water that had got him away. 

They hadn't gone on it once though, Brian had wanted to go again. When Justin had tried getting up he'd pulled him back into the seat. He had gotten him to come so he wasn't bailing out after only one ride. It had been Brian's first pick, but Justin wasn't thrilled that they were on the first car. It meant they saw everything first, but he did get a nice kiss from Brian to make up for it. The kiss had gone on until they had needed air both coming away with smiles on their faces. 

The second time around wasn't as bad and Justin hadn't tried using Brian as a shield. It was definitely a good thing that they were wearing clothes that weren't what they usually wore; especially Brian. Though Justin had convinced him to get a few things that weren't high dollar since they got married. It made sense when they went horseback riding and hiking not to be wearing hundred dollar clothes. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Justin had picked next which Brian swore he was trying to kill them both with his choice. It was the Great Bear coaster going up ten feet short of the Tidal Force. However this one had no water to it. It did feel like they were actual corkscrews at once. it had so many drops, loops, and zero-g rolls on top of the corkscrew motion. You could even see the Sooper Dooper Looper at one point. 

Brian was glad that they hadn't eaten anything before going on it. He had also told Justin they wouldn't be taken this ride a second time around. Justin had agreed with him on that one. They'd both been shouting when they had flipped upside down for a moment. Brian had been holding on tighter than Justin had in that moment. Which Justin was sure that Brian had screamed out louder too. It had been one of the rides that would for sure have to wait until the kids were much older to go on they decided. Plus Gus nor J.R. were tall enough yet to go on it. 

For a little down time they went for the Tea cups ride next. It was considered a family ride, but they still enjoyed it without the kids. It had been nice to only sit there without being flipped upside down and twisted about. Though at the end they had done a spin to see how fast they could go for the fun of it. Their bodies had caught up with them by then. Brian had been the one that told Justin he bet they couldn't get it too fast. It was mild, but they had gotten some enjoyment from it. It would be good for when they returned with the kids. They had spent most of the ride snuggled up inside of it as close as they could get. Plenty of kissing had been done as well because they enjoyed being together. 

Brian had made a list in his mind of the rides they could have with Gus and Jenny. He didn't want her to feel left out in the fun. He knew from the things Melanie told him, Gus too, that his former best friend didn't include Gus in a lot of things he did with his daughter. Gus had wanted to go somewhere a while back, but instead of taking him Michael had taken Jenny. 

The little girl hadn't been happy at all he'd heard from Hunter. She'd thought Gus was going too and she'd been bored the whole time. Hunter had gone with since Ben had been on a trip back during spring break when Michael had Jenny. He'd said he'd carried her after they had walked so much even he was tired of it. Jenny didn't seem happy about going to visit her dad after that. It was why Brian tried making up for those things even if he wasn't blood related to Jenny. She was Gus' sister and that in his book was enough. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

Brian looked at the signs seeing on where they could go to next. He was looking for another cooling off time. The coaster had helped on drying them off, but it was even hotter now. He decided on the Coal Cracker which didn't have but one plunge to it. Kid friendly because no one was screaming as they went through. He shared a few kisses with Justin not bothering to look where they were going. It kind of felt like riding in a car, but with water being thrown at them when they went through. 

By the time they went around a second time on it they were both getting hungry. They had been walking a lot since for some reason they didn't pick the rides to do in the area they were in. They kept moving around which was funny in some ways. It would have been more simple to take in the rides in the area, but they never did simple things. Brian was sure that was just how they were.

Justin's stomach was what had really cued them in on food. It had made the rumbling sound when they had been going down the only hill on the ride. Brian had laughed telling him his stomach was protesting to the sudden drop even if they weren't. They walked towards the boardwalk area holding hands. Justin looked at the different shops that was around as they made their way along. They did decided to try the Waverider before they left once they let their food settle. 

They went with something filling, but not heavy since they had more hours of rides to take in. They didn't want to get sick during their fun day. Though Brian did decided that they really needed to spend another day there. It was already one forty-five another reason that they were hungry. The walking they had been doing between rides and the wait time had eaten into some of their time. Although since it was a Friday not a lot of people where there so the lines were half of what Brian was sure the next day would be. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

"I say we grab a room and spend the night. You did pack a suitcase for us." Brian said with a smile on his face. 

"Yes, that will be fun. We will have more time to see everything." Justin put in before he leaned in kissing Brian. There was no doubt his man was loving this.

"If I didn't tell you already thanks for this, Sunshine. I really needed the get away." Brian said after the kiss.

He was having more fun than he thought he would here. They had finished lunch and were sitting at the table still. Justin had decided he wanted an ice cream sundae, but Brian had passed on that. At least a whole one because Justin kept putting a spoonful here and there into his mouth. There was also the kisses that Justin kept giving him that were ice cream swapping. If he wasn't careful Justin would get carried away though. The ice cream sex they liked to have was not suitable for the park. 

Once Justin was finished they left deciding for an hour while their food digested that they would go to the ZooAmerica. When Justin got the tickets he'd gotten admission to it as well. Brian knew how much Justin loved animals so he thought it would be good. He wasn't about to try any rides for at least an hour not wanting to see his food again. Brian had to make sure that Justin didn't adopt every animal he saw back in West Virginia. He could see a deer and want to take it home with them. 

Okay, maybe not the full grown ones, but the fawns Justin loved. In the last few months Justin had been painting different animals as well. He'd come up with a ton of artwork with different wildlife together. There was one painting Justin had done that was probably Gus' favorite. It had dragons in the painting from the black one to the bronze one. He'd painted their horses and there was the one with a family of bears in it. The bears had actually been in their yard back in the spring of the year. 

Justin wanted to take the baby bear cubs with them when they got to see them. Brian had to tell him no even though he thought they were adorable too. Their dog Bear had been named Bear because when he was a puppy he was mistaken for a bear cub when you first looked at him. It had actually scared him when he'd come home from a buisness trip finding Justin with him. He had thought Justin had gone in the woods bringing a cub home. Thankfully his husband had only gone to the animal shelter picking the frisky little dog up. 

They made their way across the eleven acres of the zoo seeing all the animals. There were otters, cougars, the bears, and many more. He was sure that the kids would love this part of the park the most. He did go in the gift shop with Justin looking at the array of things that were there. He got Gus and Jenny both a stuffed animal that was their favorite. He also got a bear cub that looked so real for Justin. He'd gotten it while Justin had been looking at the animal games. 

Justin had come back with four different Jigsaw puzzles of animals on them. His husband had a collection of them that was seriously out weighing the one that Gus had of Monopoly games. Though one of the puzzles was an animal one that Jenny and Gus could both do with them or alone. Jenny was still into the board puzzles, but Gus enjoyed the three hundred to five hundred piece ones. The biggest one that Justin owned was a nine thousand piece astrology puzzle by Ravensburger that he'd put together the year before. He was looking into other ones to see if there were bigger ones. They were supposed to go to Florida the following month so Justin was happy about seeing if he could find the larger Disney puzzle he'd heard about. 

The puzzle he'd gotten for the kids was of all the jungle animals but was only two hundred pieces. Brian thought it would be easier than the two and three thousand piece one that Justin got his self. There was also a thousand piece one that had only bears on it which had made Brian smile. Justin had looked at him innocently as if he didn't know he had taken to becoming obsessed with the animal. 

Brian gave him the stuffed cub once they had gotten outside. He had actually startled Justin at first. It had made him laugh cause Justin had been talking about showing Gus and J.R. the zoo when they came. He'd also been mentioning Disney world too before he'd received the kiss from the cub. He hadn't known what Brian was kissing him with that was furry. Justin did love the stuffed cub though grinning saying he'd sleep with it at night too. 

~BJ JB BJ JB~

They took their purchases to the SUV that was Justin's before going back to the water park. They went on more coasters and water rides until they were both exhausted from so much fun. Brian and Justin made their way to the exit deciding that they would get a hotel near by instead of staying at the resort ones this time. The passes Justin got could be any times since they were good until the following year. 

Brian found them a hotel that was up to his quality checking them in. He made sure that it had a tub and shower in the room. He loved having showers with Justin, but there was also the things they could do in the tub a shower didn't provide. Though it had taken him a while to get Justin to agree to use the one at Britin. Bad memories he'd found out which he didn't want to even think about. 

"Thank you for today, I know I said it before but I had fun. I can't wait to go back tomorrow and we'll definitely get more coasters in. The Wave Rider will be tomorrow too because I want to see if you can stay on the surf board longer than me." Brian said kissing Justin's neck while they reclined in the tub. 

"Oh I know for a fact I'll stay on it longer than you will. I have better balance than you do." Justin smiled letting out a content sigh closing his eyes. He was enjoying the shoulder massage that Brian was giving him. "You're welcome, getting to see you have fun like this makes me happy." He said turning his head to look at Brian.

Brian kissed Justin letting his hands roam. "It does, nothing I ever got to do as a kid that's for sure." He answered once they pulled away for air. "Just like I never got to go to Disney World which I know Gus is going to be happy about, Jenny too."

"Oh they will have fun, I did at their age when I went with Daphne's aunt and her. The best week of our lives." Justin said. 

The surprise trip for Brian had been fun already and the next day they would have even more fun. Justin relaxed against Brian again closing his eyes listening to the music Brian had stuck on. He enjoyed this moment now and doing all that they had together so far was wonderful. Married life was perfect in his book.

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reviews and kudos hope you enjoyed


End file.
